Project management systems include a number of applications, computing devices, and input devices that schedule, track, and report tasks and resources associated with projects for a variety of organizations. In today's global economy, many enterprises execute projects in various countries, regions, and localities. While some projects may be managed at the local level and results reported to a higher organizational level such as an enterprise level, other organizations might prefer to schedule and track projects across countries.
Project management systems typically have two prominent functions: calculation of project parameters, such as time and resource tracking, and presentation of calculation results to users in the form of reports. Additional functionalities such as workflow coordination, user alerting, performance evaluation, and the like may also be implemented as part of the project management system.
Because a variety of users may provide inputs and request reports involving one or more projects within a project management system, security and user-friendly presentation of project data is a challenge for project management system designers and implementers.